Selamat Ulang Tahun Fang?
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: "Eheheh.. Selamat ulang tahun Fang!" Ujar Boboiboy ceria-...-"Aku jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan setiap aku merasa ada yang menatapku dengan intens itu tatapan kau lagi.." -"Buat apa aku harus bahagia pada hari ulang tahunku? Tidak kah kau tahu... Kalau hari ulang tahun itu hari dimana umurmu bertambah dan sekaligus membuat lamanya hidupmu di dunia ini menjadi berkurang?"


Desclaimer: Animonsta Studios.  
Judul: Selamat Ulang Tahun Fang?  
Pair: ga ada tapi Boboiboy x Fang nyempil. Mungkin?  
Rated: K+  
Genre: Friendship..?  
Warning: OOC, Abal, Gaje, EYD tak berlaku, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana, Shonen-ai, Slash, dll...

.

HAPPY READING~

.

Kelopak mata sang anak bersurai hitam keunguan itu pun terbuka ketika mendapati cahaya sang surya menerobos masuk melalui celah hordeng dan sampai padanya, membuat Iris berwarna violet indahnya terlihat dibalik kelopak mata miliknya yang kini terbuka dengan sempurna. Anak lelaki tersebut menggapai meja disamping tempat tidurnya, lalu meraba-rabanya untuk menemukan kacamata yang selalu ia gunakan.

Setelah memakai kacamatanya, anak lelaki itu mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ia sesekali menguap dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"13 April, huh?" Gumam Anak Lelaki itu ketika melirik kalender yang ada di kamarnya. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk bersiap sekolah, dan menjalani aktivitas sehari-harinya yang normal.

Ya, Hari yang normal.

Anak lelaki bersurai hitam keunguan itu berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya, tak lupa dengan wajah sinis, sarung tangan tanpa jari, dan jaket yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Langkah anak lelaki itu terhenti begitu sampai di depan sebuah pintu kelas.

"Hah..." Anak lelaki itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya kembali sebelum akhirnya ia meraih gagang pintu tersebut dan menggesernya kesamping.

Suasana kelas seperti biasanya, gaduh, ramai, penuh canda, dan pokoknya sangat berisik. Anak Lelaki tersebut berjalan dengan tenang menuju bangkunya yang berada di pojok belakang.

"Selamat Pagi Fang!" Sapa Anak perempuan berkerudung pink dan perempuan berkacamata bundar secara bersamaan.

Fang hanya menatap mereka sekilas dan terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju tempat duduknya, tak berniat sama sekali menjawab sapaan keduaanak perempuan tersebut yang merenggut sebal.

SREEG

Anak Lelaki- Fang langsung menduduki tempat duduknya, dan menatap keluar jendela tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Selamat Pagi Fang!"

Tanpa menoleh Fang sudah tahu jika yang baru saja menyapanya adalah si pahlawan yang begitu di kagumi dan dipuja oleh orang-orang pulau rintis maupun dia. Tch.. Fang kesal sendiri saat tanpa sadar mengakui kalau dirinya mengagumi si bocah topi dinosaurus itu. Apa yang akan si bocah topi dinosaurus itu katakan jika tahu sang rival mengaguminya?

Huh.. Membayangkannya saja dia tak sudi, apalagi sampai hal itu terjadi.

Fang mengabaikan panggilan Boboiboy, dan terus memandang kearah luar.

"Fang... Ada yang nak kukatakan.."

Fang melirik Boboiboy dengan tatapan sedikit tertarik saat mendengar ucapan sang bocah topi dinosaurus.

"Apa?" Tanya Fang dengan sinisnya.

Senyum lebar pun langsung merekah di bibir Boboiboy saat tahu Fang merespon ucapannya, Membuat Boboiboy mengatakan dengan suara cukup keras.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Fang!"

Kedua bola mata Fang terbelalak terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Boboiboy. Bahkan bukan hanya Fang yang terkejut, seisi kelas yang tadinya sangat ramai langsung hening seketika karna penuturan mengejutkan dari Boboiboy.

"EEEHHHH?!"

Fang mencoba mengendalikan ekspresinya, membuatnya kembali terlihat menjadi sinis kembali.

"Apa maksud kau la?!"

Boboiboy hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan saat dirasanya Fang ingin mengelak dari ucapannya.

"Heleh.. Sudahlah Fang akui saja kalau hari ini hari ulang tahun kau!" Ujar Boboiboy dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Fang hanya menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan sinis. 'Bagaimana dia tahu?' Rutuknya.

"Betul kah Boboiboy?" Tanya Ying si perempuan berdarah cina yang menggunakan kacamata bundar, dan di ikuti oleh tatapan penasaran yang lainnya.

"Betul lah.." Jawab Boboiboy santai.

"Tapi.. Kau tahu darimana, Boboiboy?"

Pertanyaan dari Gopal membuat Boboiboy bergerak gelisah. "Aku tahu dari..."

"Ah... Biodata yang dikumpulkan kemarin ya?" Tanya Yaya menatap Boboiboy.

"He-eh! Kemarin aku tak sengaja melihat Biodata Fang di meja cikgu papa!" Ujar Boboiboy meng-iyakan ucapan Yaya. 'Fyuh... Selamat..'

Fang terus menatap Boboiboy dengan pandangan menyelidik, membuat Boboiboy bergidik ngeri.

"Wah.. Kalau begitu selamat ulang tahun Fang!"

Ying yang langsung berjalan kearah Fang untuk memberi ucapan selamat membuat Fang memutuskan tatapannya dari Boboiboy, dan mulai menyalami teman-temannya satu per satu yang memberi ucapan selamat padanya.

Kini yang tertinggal di dalam kelas hanyalah Fang dan si bocah topi dinousaurus. Kemana yang lainnya? Sesaat setelah bel pulang berbunyi seluruh penghuni kelas langsung pergi begitu aja. Katanya sih mereka ingin menyiapkan pesta kecil dikedai Tok Aba.

'Sangat Berlebihan...' Pikir Fang dalam hati.

"Hey Fang, kau sudah selesai membereskan buku belum?"

Fang langsung tersadar begitu saja dari lamunannya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Boboiboy.

"Hn!" Fang langsung memakai tasnya ketika dirasa tak ada barang yang belum dimasukan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke kedai Tok Aba!"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar dari kelas. Tak ada yang membuka suara selama perjalanan mereka, membuat Boboiboy merasa bosan.

"Hey Fang..." Panggil Boboiboy sambil menatap Fang.

"Apa?" Sahut Fang sinis sambil melirik Boboiboy.

"Padahal hari ini hari ulang tahunmu tapi kenapa kau tidak terlihat bahagia sama sekali?" Tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

Fang menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Boboiboy ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Buat apa?"

"Eh?"

"Buat apa aku harus bahagia pada hari ulang tahunku? Tidak kah kau tahu... Kalau hari ulang tahun itu hari dimana umurmu bertambah dan sekaligus membuat lamanya hidupmu di dunia ini menjadi berkurang?"

Boboiboy tertegun saat mendengar jawaban dari Fang. Ia hanya bisa menatap Fang dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana Fang bisa berfikir hingga kesana?

"Ah.. Bicara soal hari ulang tahu..." Fang menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan tajam penuh selidik.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun?"

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku tahu dari-"

"Aku juga tahu kalau itu hanyalah kepalsuan. Katakan darimana kau tahu kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun, Boboiboy?!"

Fang terus saja menatap tajam ke arah Boboiboy yang kini terlihat gelisah.

'Tak mungkin aku mengatakannya..' Pikir Boboiboy.

"Uhm.. Sebenarnya.."

Fang terus menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut sang pahlawan pulau rintis yang kini sedang menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya apa hah?!" Teriak Fang tak sabaran. Tch.. Anak ini sedang menguji kesabaranku rupanya.

"Ah.. Aku lupa untuk memberikan ini padamu." Ujar Boboiboy mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kado berukuran cukup kecil dari tasnya, dan menyerahkan pada Fang.

Fang menerima kado itu dengan penasaran, membuatnya melupakan apa yang ia tanyakan pada Boboiboy.

"Apa ini?"

"Hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Anggap saja balasan darimu yang sudah repot-repot menuliskan 'selamat ulang tahun Boboiboy' di langit dengan menggunakan bayanganmu pada saat aku ulang tahun waktu itu. Bukalah!" Ujar Boboiboy tersenyum lima jari.

Fang membuka hadiah dari Boboiboy dengan wajah datar meskipun dalam hati ia penasaran dengan isi kado tersebut. Isinya adalah sebuah miniatur berbentuk dirinya yang terbuat dari batu yang di ukir.

"Eheheh.. Selamat ulang tahun Fang!" Ujar Boboiboy ceria saat Fang sudah membuka kado darinya.

Fang menatap miniatur berbentuk dirinya dengan seksama. "Tak kusangka kau membuatnya sangat detail." Komentarnya.

"Eheheh... Mestilah.." Ujar Boboiboy.

"Aku jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan setiap aku merasa ada yang menatapku dengan intens itu tatapan kau lagi.." Ujar Fang membuat Boboiboy tertawa kikuk.

"Dasar kurang kerjaan!" Ujar Fang dengan sinisnya sambil membuang muka.

"Bukannya terima kasih malah begitu jawabnya.." Ujar Boboiboy agak kesal.

Senyum Tulus yang tak ketara merekah di bibir Fang ketika memandang benda berbentuk dirinya tersebut. Ia pun memasukannya ke dalam tas miliknya.

"Akan kuterima, t-tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Aku hanya kasihan padamu yang sudah susah-susah membuatnya.." Ujar Fang sambil memperbaiki frame kacamatanya dan masih membuang mukanya.

"Dasar Tsundere." Komentar Boboiboy dengan nada bosan.

"S-sudahlah. Ayo kita segera ke kedai Tok Aba!" Ujar Fang langsung berjalan meninggalkan Boboiboy.

"T-tunggu aku, Fang!" Ujar Boboiboy mengejar Fang yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Ah Boboiboy andai kau melihat rona merah yang menjalar di pipi pemuda beriris violet tersebut.

Kini mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kedai Tok Aba. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Boboiboy hanya merenggut sebal dan sesekali melirik Fang, sedangkan Fang hanya menatap lurus ke depan.. Mengabaikan Boboiboy yang mencuri pandang kearahnya.

Ah... Ternyata dugaan Fang salah. Hari ini bukanlah hari yang biasanya, Hari ini adalah hari yang akan ia ingat dan ia simpan diruang tersendiri di memorinya.

END

Omake

Kini seorang anak lelaki bertopi dinosaurus tengah berbaring diranjangnya. Pesta ulang tahun Fang telah usai beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Hah…" Boboiboy menghela napas lelah.

Pandangan Anak lelaki berpakaian orange itu terarah kea rah jendela.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan jika ada yang bertanya dari mana aku tahu ya…"

"Untung saja tadi Yaya bantu aku menjawab."

Gumam Boboiboy masih menatap langit. Boboiboy langsung terkekeh begitu mengingat alasan sebenarnya bagaimana ia tahu ulang tahun Fang.

"Tak mungkin kan aku bilang kalau aku menstalker Fang?"

END


End file.
